Tumblr prompts
by pondglorious
Summary: Sent in to me on my tumblr in response to a request for three-sentence prompts, though most of these turned into drabble-length. Details about each individual prompt inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Will and Alana rescue a dog together**.

Rain pounded in a rhythmic clamor against the car windows, windshield wipers swaying in a manic frenzy as they beat against the downpour, and Will stood no chance against the timid and wide eyed little dog cowering at the side of the road; the situation feels too familiar with that of Winston, though the conditions were vastly dissimilar. _Just this once more, I promise _Will claims as he carelessly climbs out of the car and into the storm to lure the puppy, and Alana whines mockingly from the passenger seat, _Right. Didn't you say that about the last one? , _but the protest falls flat, and when they reach Will's house and the rain has ceased, leaving a refreshing and misty aroma in the air, and she sits on the porch with a mug warming her icy hands and watches Will's busy hands and eager smile as he scrubs the dog clean of its fur matted with mud. Suddenly the word _home _springs in her mind and sends a pang through her gut; the revelation that this is the meaning of contentment is keen and true and blissful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Will/Alana at a carnival. **

Despite a steady flow of panicked objections from Will, Alana managed to drag him out of the house with magical words like _ferris_ _wheel _and _colorful lights _and _cotton candy_, and he humored her because he felt more guilty than he was willing to admit that she'd become accustomed to his reclusive lifestyle, though she was more content with that settlement than he would ever realize. Will hated the rowdy crowds and boisterous atmosphere that came along the event, but he could feel the tendons in his fingers loosen at the familiarity of her hand clasped in his and relaxed enough to let her guide him through an array of roller coasters and flashing lights and sugary foods which they happily indulged in; eventually Will was surprised to feel himself laughing and smiling in an effortless manner, and he remembered what it was like to be an oblivious child again, feeling invincible and breathless and elated. And he tells her it was worth the uneasiness when, at the end of the night, she presses a fervent kiss to his lips, a rush heat and light through his bones and veins, settling a swelling warmth in his stomach, more dizzying than any roller coaster the world could offer up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Happy AU.**

"This is it?" Said Alana, sounding pleased and mildly giddy as she clamored out of the car to face the old house with its salt-silvered wood and glass doors and windows reflecting the red light of sunset. The smell of salty air was deliciously dizzying as she breathed it deeply in, letting the aroma and the warm wind wash over her completely.

"This is it." Will said, slamming the car door and coming up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. The sinking sun and vivid clouds shined a warm orange light on their faces. He, too, attempted meekly to mask his excitement.

_Sugarloaf Key._ The decision to move out to Florida was made on a whim, a thrilling one that they'd found themselves pleasantly surprised to be actually going through with. Will had said half jokingly that nothing bad could happen in a place called Sugarloaf Key, though he knew all too well that horrific things could happen anywhere. Alana teased that it sounded like they were moving to Candyland rather than an actual island.

"Remind me again," She said, leaning back and pressing her weight against him, "how far away are we from Jack Crawford and the FBI?"

He grinned, pretending to calculate. "Three states...a bit of ocean...thousands and thousands of miles away."

She let out a delighted laugh. "That's going to take some getting used to." He laughed too, the sound climbing effortlessly up his throat. "It will. But we have time." She turned her face back to meet his and he gives her a kiss, slow and lazy, as if to emphasize the fact.

Eventually he pulls back, gazing into her sweet face dusted with light, and brushing his lips to her ear, he whispers: "Welcome home."


End file.
